


Road Trip

by supremethunder



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Male-Female Friendship, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supremethunder/pseuds/supremethunder
Summary: When you decide to go on a road trip for the weekend and ask Bucky to join and drive you there, he couldn’t refuse. Unbeknownst to you, he had his own reasons for accompanying you on this trip.Bucky Barnes/Reader
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 51





	Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KrazyKeke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrazyKeke/gifts).



> This was created for ohmoonbeam's writing event on tumblr and also because I wanted to dedicate a Bucky Barnes story to a friend of mine.

_Song Prompt - “I like the lips you kiss with, but I want to wear your lipstick, ‘cause it means I got to kiss them” - Bad Behaviour, The Maine_

  
You love road trips. Why? Because you enjoyed staring out the car window for hours to admire the scenery while eating unhealthy food you picked up from a gas station that you typically wouldn’t eat at home. In your opinion, it was a good way to spend a weekend. What you didn’t like was being the driver of road trips. Enter Bucky Barnes: your friend, comrade, and now the official driver for your road trip. Unbeknownst to you, he had his own reasons for accompanying you on your road trip to a five-star hotel resort and spa. That was becoming alarmingly clear to him as he watched you apply some lipstick to your lips out of the corner of his eye.  
  
“You good?” You asked, catching Bucky’s wandering eye.  
  
“Yeah, uh…I’m good. I’m good.” Bucky reassured.  
  
Bucky chewed on his bottom lip in frustration and clutched onto the wheel as he watched you purse your lips and continued applying your lipstick while using the sun visor mirror. He could feel a tightening in his pants and he quickly readjusted himself when he saw that you weren’t paying attention. He tried to avoid making it obvious that you were turning him on, but it was hard. Pun not intended. God, how he wanted to have you wrap those pretty lips of yours around him until he was ready to explode.  
  
“Bucky, you’re about to miss your turn.” Your voice broke Bucky’s train of thought.  
  
“Oh, right. Sorry.” Bucky quickly changed lanes once he found an opening and took the next exit.  
  
“Maybe we should find a rest stop.” You suggested.  
  
“Yeah, good idea.” Bucky nodded, raking a hand through his hair.  
  
And so, you did. Bucky parked the car at the next pit stop so you could both take a break and stretch your legs. While you were paying a quick visit to the restroom, Bucky was sitting on an empty picnic bench, watching the cars drive by on the highway. The sun had long disappeared after spending hours on the open road and the sky was littered with stars. To have a chance to spend some time alone with you under the evening sky? Bucky couldn’t have asked for a better way to spend his Friday night.  
  
To him, your smile and face shined brighter than all the stars in the sky. It had become the very thing that made him fall in love with you. As much as he wanted to make you his girl, he didn’t know how to approach the topic without making things awkward or complicated. He knew you considered him a good friend. A friend who was willing to lend an ear when he needed to vent how he’s been feeling or respect his need for space without even having to ask for it. But Bucky didn’t want there to be space between you. He wanted to close that space and hold you tight and never let you go. That was what he decided as he spotted you approaching him with that heart-melting smile of yours.  
  
“Hey, you ready to head back on the road?” You asked, sitting beside him on the picnic bench.  
  
“Yeah, in a bit.” Bucky nodded, tilting his head back to stare up at the sky.  
  
“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” You stared up at the sky. “The stars. Can’t see them sparkle this bright back at the compound.”  
  
“Yeah, they’re brighter than ever. To be honest, sometimes it takes my breath away when I look at em’.” Bucky agreed.  
  
When you looked at Bucky, you saw that he was no longer looking at the stars. He was looking directly at you, his blue eyes carrying a warmth in them you hadn’t expected to see.  
  
“Bucky…” you whispered.  
  
“Can I…can I kiss you?” Bucky blurted, slowly turning his body to face you. He reached out with his vibranium hand and gently placed it on top of yours. The feeling of his metal hand was cold, but your heart felt warm inside at the gesture.  
  
“I just have one question.” You said, holding up a finger with your free hand.  
  
“Yeah, what’s that?” Bucky looked at you perplexed.  
  
“What took you so long to ask?”  
  
Bucky’s eyes widened, his cheeks completely flushed, and looking at everything else but you. The fact that you had uttered those words so nonchalantly made Bucky feel like his brain had malfunctioned and for a moment he didn’t know how to respond. He hadn’t expected to get this far, let alone want him to kiss you. When you saw that Bucky was too occupied trying to process your words, you gently placed your hand on his cheek, your thumb brushing his stubble along his jaw.  
  
“I love you, Bucky.” You confessed with a soft smile.  
  
Your words finally seemed to snap Bucky out of the stupor you sent him in before he quickly responded back. “I love you too. More than you could ever know.”  
  
Not wanting to waste another second, you pulled Bucky’s face closer and kissed him tenderly. Bucky slowly released his vibranium hand from yours and placed both hands on your waist and eagerly returned the kiss. You rested your hands below his neck and closed your eyes, tilting your head to the side before you parted your lips for him. Bucky’s tongue slowly slipped into your mouth with ease, tasting you as your tongue played with his. Your lips lingered for a few more seconds before you pulled away, your lips now a few inches apart from each other. You giggled when you saw that some of your lipstick had gotten onto Bucky’s mouth.  
  
“I guess we won’t have to stay in separate hotel rooms like we originally planned,” Bucky said, gently kissing your thumb as you used it to wipe off the lipstick.  
  
One thing you failed to let Bucky know was that you never booked separate hotel rooms. 


End file.
